Boredom
by xiatien
Summary: Boredom can be quite deadly especially when it concerns FUUKO KIRISAWA and TOKIYA MIKAGAMI! TOFUU fanfic
1. Who the hell is turk?

Hey guys and gals, well I have decided to make a TOFUU fic… *points* blame it on Sodium Nitrate) I have enjoyed reading ToFUU so I dedicate this fic to Sodium Nitrate hope you like it! Btw I am a diehard fan of NCIS so anything you can read will be a tad bit violent =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca characters…

Years had passed since UBS and SODOM… the Gang had graduated from college now they all have different lives but they still continue to hang out with each other.

A loud bang came from the outer office of Tokiya Mikagami, but that said person did not bother to look up nor is he startled by the commotion. Because this has been an ordinary occurrence especially when it concerns a certain purple haired girl named Fuuko Kirisawa.

Looking up to see his harassed secretary just to inform him that Captain Kirisawa is here to see him without an appointment. He gave her a curt nod as his secretary went out with a glare given to the girl currently making her way towards his desk.

"Hey Ice Man" the boisterous gal yelled even if they are a mere meter away from each other.

Cringing at the nickname she had given him; he only grunted in response

As if nothing happened she sat down at the edge of his table totally ignoring the comfortable chair that is place in front of his desk.

He sighs in annoyance… he found himself thinking if she will ever learn the proper etiquette or manner that a lady of her stature should act upon.

Looking at the man sitting behind the desk who is buried behind a mountain of paper work she could only sigh. There he was the quintessential CEO, hardworking, driven and most of all BORING.

Outside the office, the infuriated secretary was taking it on her hapless keyboard. Never mind that GIRL ignored her, never mind that she has the gall to totally ignore the schedule, never mind that she has disrupted her work but the most unforgivable is the fact that she can just barge in the Ice Prince office like she owns the damned office and spend time with her Prince. Her Prince mined you… but No when it comes to her even if she is taking notes for the purpose of work he is absolutely reticent.

"What does she have that I don't?" she asks herself

"She is the boss special friend" come a voice from behind

The Secretary jumped at the sound of the voice, she gave that person a very fierce glare.

"Don't just come out of nowhere" she yelled at him then panicked as she looks at Mikagami's office. Scared that he might hear her yelling after all she had done her best as to be one of the most graceful, elegant and soft-spoken lady in the whole office. That is why it irked her to know that a brash, ugly not to mention a brute at that can get close to her prince.

Kaoru smiled apologetically at the startled secretary. "Is the boss inside?"

She raises her eyebrows at him "Yes! What do you want?"

"I need to give him the documents that he had asked me to bring, does he have a visitor?'

"Isn't it obvious? That shameless hussy is inside!"

With a quizzical frown he asked her "shameless hussy?" then it snapped "oh! You mean kirasawa san; not that I am agreeing to you calling her a hussy"

"Then what do you call a person throwing herself at a person who doesn't even like her then?" she asks with raised voice

"I got a question for you, if the boss doesn't like her do you think he would tolerate her being alone with him inside his office?"

That got her she just look at him with her mouth opening and closing like a guppy.

Kaoru just laugh at her expression, he waves at her and then proceeded towards Mikagami's office.

Inside the office Fuuko is starting to get bored, she had been sitting at the table for the past couple of minutes. But the human ice block is not even saying anything.

Then she saw Mikagami's personal assistant making his way towards the office. She smiled as she saw him. Looks like she won't be bored anymore with that she smiled wickedly.

Meanwhile Tokiya is busy ignoring Fuuko, and as he looks up he saw her wicked smile. And at the same time he saw his personal assistant approaching his office. A shiver of apprehension went up his spine at that smile on her face.

When Kaoru was mere inches away from the door Fuuko jumped from her spot on the table towards the lap of the distressed Mikagami. Then she quickly wraps her arms around his neck and proceeded on giving him a mind blowing kiss.

Tokiya was busy contemplating what is behind that smile; he looks up to acknowledge the presence of his personal assistant. Fuuko suddenly jumps from her seat towards his lap then quickly wraps her arms around his neck and to the shock of his existence she kissed him. For a moment he was there frozen he could not move an inch from shock. But the feel of her lips coaxing him to respond to her; made him almost forget where he was. He responded with fervent ardor as he licks the outline of her lips asking permission to enter. She opens her mouth a little and let him have his way. His hands were making its way towards the small of her back as he tightened his hold on her.

A sudden noise from the door has awakened them to their senses. Both of them had stopped then Fuuko smiled at the newcomer like nothing out of the ordinary has happened but she did not move from her place. Instead she gave kaoru a cheeky grin and completely ignores Tokiya's attempts to get her off him.

Kaoru was happily walking towards his boss office after he had successfully annoyed the office witch. As he walks thru the door he had gotten the shock of his life, for the Ice prince is at his table making out with the purpled haired bombshell. He drops the file he was holding as they both jump out of each others embrace. Then Fuuko turned to him and gave him a cheeky grin as if waiting for him to react.

He cleared his throat and looks at the window behind his boss. Just as to NOT look at the couple. He took a deep breath as he spoke with a little quiver in his voice.

"These are the documents you asked me to bring, I'll just leave it here" and with those words he turned around and walks away quietly closing the door. Outside he wipes his forehead and heaves a sigh of relief. He doesn't want to be in that same situation again.

Inside the office after the door was shut, Fuuko suddenly burst out laughing. Tokiya unceremoniously dumped Kirisawa at the carpeted floor. That earned him a glare from her then she looks at him then sat down on heap in a fit of giggles.

"Did you see his expression?' she asked with tears in her eyes

Tokiya cannot help but give her a grin in response, for the expression of his personal assistant was priceless even at the expense of his reputation.

"KIrisawa as much as I am having a good laugh at the expense of my staff could you please refrain from terrorizing my men."

"Spoil sport! She gave him a sassy grin. "You know what sub zero you're life is sooo Boring can't you just get the stick out of your sexy" then looks at that said anatomy.

"Don't patronize me, I am not amused besides what do you have against my life? You had been constantly nagging me to change".

She poked his chest, "because your life is so dreary Mr. Freeze I mean look at you you're starting to look like Dracula you've gotten so pale. I bet you haven't got out of this cave to just walk outside for some sunshine'.

"And how about you constant parties, endless neck breaking expeditions in the middle of nowhere do you sincerely have a death wish huh Turk?"

"Turk? Who is Turk?"

Mikagami just gave her a smile then put his hand at her back as he gently ushered her out of his office.

"Now you had your fun now please let me get back to my work and I'll call you probably at the end of a century. Then close the door gently behind her. Then he shakes his head in disbelief and gave a small smile white uttering her name.

Fuuko was about to turn around to ask him again but she change her mind she will leave him alone for now. She walks out smiling but a question still lingers in her mind … Who the hell is turk?

*END*

Ok the story is boring and I am contemplating weather to continue the story so please give a shout out and this fics life will depend on the person I dedicate this fic to

Oh btw: question guys do you know who turk is? Brownie points to the one who can answer the question. I will in turn make a story for the first person to answer correctly thanks..

Thanks a lot

xiatien


	2. Returning the favor

Thank you to Suryasree and Sodium Nitrate for reviewing glad you like it, anyways this next chap is for Suryasree and Sodium Nitrate your wish is my command…. And ToFUU in fb thanks for the warm welcome =D

Disclaimer:

DO not own Flame of Recca…

It is a rare scene seeing Mikagami Tokiya just sitting and starring at the window; for he was known as one of the most dynamic men in the business world. He was always seen talking with his associates or taking over a company who is nearing bankruptcy just to help that company gets on its feet again. Making himself a self made empire, he works harder that anyone else's in his team.

But to the public Tokiya Mikagami is an enigma, a man whom is rarely seen mingling with the public. A man of few words, distant the epitome of the "Ice Prince".

Yet… he was smiling to him self, it started when he came in to find his sectary giving him a glair and banging all things from her table. And if looks could kill people would be mourning by now. He can only guess the office scuttlebutt has done its job so much for hoping for a peaceful day.

After trying to contact Fuuko to his amusement and dismay she had completely vanished. No one knew where she is at the moment till he called Recca to ask him where Fuuko where…

"Recca"

"Oh Mikagami is it me or did the North Pole became warmer?"

Fighting the urge to slam the phone down he just decided to humor the sea monkey

"Sea Monkey I don't have time for this I just called to ask if you have seen the she monkey?"

"Fuuko?"

"Is there any other she monkey around you?"

"I talk to her a few days ago she told me she is in a conference, she said she would return after a week or so.

A week of peace and quiet he thought to himself, no she monkey barging in and disturbing him. Till the incident when he came to his office people had given him strange looks and some of the women are weeping at the sight of him. He decided to ignore them as he proceeds to go to his sanctuary.

Peace…no yelling, no harassment and no bodily harm came upon him. But it was only a while till he got bored. He had no meeting since all and he means ALL of his employees are giving him funny looks that he feels uncomfortable.

As for his personal assistant he had been reduced to a blubbering tomato at the mere sight of him. He knew he is embarrassed but what he had seen not he can blame him.

But he had to admit the she monkey had succeeded in giving him time to just relax added bonus no more ladies fluttering their lashes or giving him lewd looks.

For the women are afraid of the she monkey smiling to himself; well who wouldn't be? Not only is she a capable fighter heck one of the best but she is intelligent not that he would admit it to her. Most of all she is beautiful with that purple tresses and fiery blue eyes and a gorgeous body who wouldn't be intimidated.

Added plus she is a successful pilot a captain to be exact but she never flaunted those attributes. But what scares the women is her audacity when it comes to him.

A sudden thought entered his mind maybe he should return the favor to Fuuko after all she had help him. He wonders if she is still having problems with a colleague who had been chasing her no the point of insanity.

He clearly remembers her begging him to find a solution she even told him that she was going to be stark raving mad.

Fuuko is bored to tears she had been listening to the rambling of the guest speaker regarding the issues of flight safety. She had heard it all before and not to mention she was unlucky enough to be paired with the guy who had been courting her for months now.

Looking back she still wanted to choke the life out of a certain iceberg but she had gotten her revenge. She can clearly remember the look on Mikagami's face when she jump on him and kissed him.

Her attention was caught by a guy walking towards the stage in a Gorilla suite.

She asked Raiha who was sitting beside her if this was part of the presentation but he just shrug his shoulders.

The man in the Gorilla suite is whispering to the speaker, the speaker smiles and then he gave the microphone to the ape man.

"Is Miss Kirisawa Fuuko here? The man is the Gorilla suite ask

Everyone on the room was whispering excitedly then the buffoon who was sitting beside her pointed at her.

The guy in the monkey suit looks at her and promptly told her…

"Miss Kirisawa there is a message for you from your lover"

With those words Fuuko mouth drop open.

Then the man in the monkey suite cleared his throat and proceeded to sing.

"If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life don't make a pretty woman your wife"

"So for my personal point of view get a ugly monkey to be with you"

The man sang with gusto repeating those lines for a few times the room exploded in laughter.

Whilst a very astounded Fuuko was contemplating weather to bolt out of the scene or possibly murder the man who was currently singing his heart out.

After finishing the song with flourish he walk towards her then handed her a basket filled with bananas with a stuffed gorilla smack in the middle with a DVD on its arms.

Fuuko took out the stuff animal and look at the DVD something was written at the back of the DVD box.

"Turk,

Hope you like the surprise it's the least I can do for the time you help me…

Sincerely Yours,

Tokiya Mikagami

Clutching the stuff animal she raised her eyebrows at the man who is starring earnestly at her.

She growled "What do you want now?"

"My tip" the man told her

Eyes twitching she was about to give him the tip when Raiha intervened. He gave the man a generous amount and told him never to return.

Then he took Fuuko hand and led her out he also told her to go back to her hotel room to cool down.

She smiled in gratitude as she leaves the conference venue still hearing the laughter of her so called colleagues. In the midst of it a sound of an injured bawling rhino could be heard.

She massages her temples, upon entering the room she took the DVD out of curiosity watches the video.

It was a cartoon about a guy named Tarzan, Jane and Tarzans best friend a female Gorilla named Turk.

Fuuko was beside herself, she was beyond pissed there will be hell to pay and she is going to make sure that a certain snowman will melt,

Smirking evilly she threw her kurenai at the television smiling in satisfaction.

While saying "Someone is going to die today"…

Well what could her plans be, I pray the you pray for mikagami so guys feel free to review hope you like it, Thanks for reading

Xiatien


	3. Strike 1

This chapter is for clovergirl100 thank you for your support not to mention emotionally blackmailing me on updating (kidding). So this is for you =D

Thank you to all who was kind enough to read and those who reviewed =D

Standard Disclaimer Applied…

Last time on Boredom…

Fuuko was beside herself, she was beyond pissed there will be hell to pay and she is going to make sure that a certain snowman will melt,

Smirking evilly she threw her kurenai at the television smiling in satisfaction.

While saying "Someone is going to die today"…

Recalling those words she could only mutter "if it doesn't kill me first"

"What did you say?" her partner in crime yelled at her

"Keep quiet someone might hear you!" she hissed

"I doubt that with all these noise even I can't hear myself think"

She looks at him quizzically "You? Thinking?" she struggled as she force herself not to laugh. "Somehow those two words doesn't really work when it concerns you" she said smugly

"And somehow the words careful planning escapes your mind"

She stares at him contemplating weather she should strangle him or just push him after all they were at least 20 feet high surely the fall would just kill him. She abolished the thought after all she needs his help.

How did they end up there you asked? So this is how the day started…

Starring at the stuff animal sitting innocently on top of her desk, she could only growl in frustration. After that catastrophic incident she can hardly lift her head.

For wherever she goes someone ends up snickering or laughing so she ended up giving everyone a cold stare.

Now here she was locking herself inside her office mopping and seething. Wait till she could get her hands on that girly excuse of a snowman he would surely pay. Laughing evilly while plotting on how he can meet his maker.

Meanwhile…

Tokiya Mikagami has been on constant alert since he pulled that prank or Turk. *Grinning* it is really worth all the trouble after hearing her reaction but now he almost the term "ALMOST" regret what he did but then again he likes to live on the edge sometimes.

Fuuko was trying hard to persuade or in her case threatened Mikagami's hapless assistant to give her his schedule for the week without his boss knowledge but he adamantly refused it had seemed that she gave him little credit. So she had resorted to Plan A which is take Mikagami's schedule by force.

So here she is starring at the downtown traffic standing on a ledge with Recca nagging her. As if this day can't get any worse? She had planned it carefully that she would stealthily scale up the building with the help of Recca and get inside "HIS" office.

But she had forgotten that Mikagami tends to stay lock in his office. So they are both sitting on the ledge waiting for Tokiya to go home. She was starving, annoyed and cold not to mention her ears are almost red from the constant babble of Recca.

She wished she had brought Raiha along with her at least Raiha would just smile and follow her lead. But unfortunately Raiha is flying towards Italy today so she chose the next best thing another ninja Recca but who would have thought that they would be stuck on the ledge.

Then she overheard Mikagami telling his secretary that he was going out for lunch. She waited till the office door was shut the quietly going in his office. She found his palmtop she showed it to Recca with a big smile on her face.

"I got it!' She said in hushed tones after all Mikagami's bulldog of a secretary is still outside. Recca had been on a lookout.

He went over to her "so did you get his schedule" he looks around nervously

"No! I still have to crack the code" she said with dismay

This had cause to laugh sarcastically "You?" he sneered you can't hardly crack the security code to your own laptop you still have to call Tokiya"

"You have been spending wayyy to much time with the ice king"

Recca gave Fuuko and incredulous look then it dawned on him "Your right!" then he looked absolutely horrified at that thought.

Giving an amused chuckle at Recca's antics "Go watch the door someone might come in"

She just had to force herself to think of a way to crack the iceman's code… she bitten her lip in frustration.

"So are you done yet" Recca asked while looking nervously around

"I can't crack the code it's easier to crack your head rather than crack this code. And stop fidgeting will you! What are you so nervous about?"

Recca gave her a look which almost looks like she had loss her mind

"Do you realize how will Yanagi will react is she found out that I have been snooping in Mikagami's office"

"Chicken" she said laughing completely forgetting that she was supposed to be quiet then she shut her mouth as she thought of the perfect password.

"AHA!" she exclaimed "I unlock it take that snowman"

With those words she had began accessing Tokiya schedule keeping a mental note.

"You done?" as Recca motioned for her to the window he was almost ready to jump off she quickly followed him out. Just in time as she saw Mikagami's assistant went inside the office.

As they got to Fuuko's flat Recca had thrown himself on her sofa.

"I really thought that we would be caught"

Fuuko just laugh as she cooed at him "Poor baby afraid Yanagi will kick you out of the bedroom?"

Giving her a highly scandalous look "No! I'm just worried Yanagi will be upset" while looking at the floor

"And how bout you aren't you afraid that Mikagami will skin you alive if he ever found out" he added

"Ha! He should be the one who should be scared when I'm thru with him"

Recca could only look at her in disgust "Keep telling yourself that" What's the score again Tokiya 4 and you 1?"

"Just you wait Recca and that glacier he would not know what hit him" she promised

Strike one…

Mikagami has a meeting which is about to start in a few minutes with the Board of Directors. And as per usual Tokiya was the first one in the boardroom.

He was starring at the window thinking of a certain monkey who had been bugging his mind. After all it had been days since he had last seen her. Not that he was worried he had already informed security and his assistant that she might cause some kind unrest.

And he had someone on his side Yanagi had warned him that Fuuko was after him.

Forewarned is Forearmed so they say.

And to think he was enjoying his peaceful days.

A sudden noise came out of the cubicle which held the refreshments then he went over to investigate. His eyes went wide at the sight…

At the cubicle Fuuko was waiting for Mikagami to approach she had swallowed nervously but all nervousness was gone after all this was part of her plan.

Then as Mikagami approaches Fuuko suddenly lunges at Tokiya…

Meanwhile the Board of Directors, Tokiya's assistant and secretary opens the door to the boardroom.

It was not a pretty sight Tokiya's Secretary paled while his personal assistant went red while the Board of Directors gawked at them.

Fuuko looked at them in surprise schooling her features to look slightly embarrass then gave a small smile.

Mikagami watches in Horror as he saw the expression he mentally groaned thinking of the best way to explain. His mind froze how he can't explain the state they were in.

For he was lying sprawled on top of the table with his flies open and his chest expose while Fuuko was standing demurely at the side in her black lingerie, hair tousled and her lips swollen from kissing him.

They both look like they were about to make love on the table. Then the Board of Directors had given them an appalled look.

Fuuko then gave them an apologetic smile, as she walks towards Mikagami who was sitting on the table trying to gather his thoughts. She then took Mikagami's shirt the proceeded to cover herself.

She places her hand to his cheek, and then gives him a quick peck on the lips. She grins at him smugly then whispered "Strike one"

Then for the benefit of her audience she said in a calm manner "we will continue this later Rico" then gave him as sexy pout and walks away closing the door.

Mikagami was left with his mouth open wide and an incredulous expression.

Then he realized he was not alone he tried his best to look calm and collected.

Tokiya's office…

It had taken him about 5 hours just too straightened things out with the Board of Directors and another 5 just for them to feel at ease with him.

Not to mention his secretary had been throwing daggers at him, while his personal assistant was kind enough to get him a shirt from God knows where.

Now there was stuff animal starring at him and a DVD with a post it note with Fuuko's handwriting.

Rico,

I found your long lost brother; have fun watching it after all birds of a feather flock together…

Love and kisses

Turk

He puts his head in his hands as he willed himself to calm down, now he had started to regret the prank he pulled. He was a goner now…

Outside…

Fuuko knew people had been giving her weird looks but she don't care. She is walking barefoot and a shirt just covering her; but she had never felt this happy. She touches her lips remembering the kiss…

Strike one… two more strikes and you're out Rico then she holds out a small keychain with a figure of a small penguin attach. He should watch out skipper =D

She smiles at the sun tomorrow another day for revenge…

Ok I know its looong and dragging and boring maybe you can give me a few ideas thanks

Xiatien


	4. Strike 2

Ok this chapter is for Suryarsee… And a Birthday gift to Mi-chan! Enjoy…

Standard Disclaimer

Previously on Boredom…

He puts his head in his hands as he willed himself to calm down, now he had started to regret the prank he pulled. He was a goner now…

Outside…

Fuuko knew people had been giving her weird looks but she doesn't care. She is walking barefoot with a shirt just covering her; but she had never felt this happy. She touches her lips remembering the kiss…

Strike one… two more strikes and you're out Rico; then she holds out a small keychain with a figure of a small penguin attach to it. He should watch out skipper =D

She smiles at the sun; tomorrow another day for revenge…

Tokiya Mikagami's office…

A lone figure can be seen inside the dark office… and that figure is Tokiya Mikagami. He has his face in his palms as he gave an inward groan. He knew that he had messed up **BIG** time. He had been walking on eggshells for the past few days. ALL thanks to the Gorilla girl, sighing as he vividly remembers the facial expression on the Board Members face when they saw the predicament he was in.

Eyes bulging with their jaws almost meeting the floor, well can he really blame them? After all even he has to admit he was **TRAUMATIZED**. How much more for those stuck up penguins?

At the sound of the penguin, he is reminded once again about the stuff penguin currently sitting in front of him. Trust the queen of the jungle to come up with these downright outlandish antics.

Massaging the bridge of his nose; he stood up to stare at the night. Fuuko still hasn't called him and it is **REALLY** pissing him off.

He had tried calling her, but no answer. He even resorted to blackmailing Recca, Domon and Fuuko's colleagues just to get a chance to talk to her but to no avail they all confesses that they have absolutely no Idea where Fuuko is.

How could that girl vanish? He knew of course that she had resorted to threats and bodily harm to the first person to tell him where she is. He has to admit she won this time.

Closing his eyes, he admits defeat ESPECIALLY after that kiss where he had literally forgotten where he was at that time. But what got to him is what she told him before leaving "strike 1" so she says it only means that he has to endure 2 more strikes. He continues to reflect while grumbling "Perhaps I should draw out my will"…

Two weeks… he had been on guard for 2 miserable weeks he had NEVER and he means never this paranoid before. Trust the Baboon lady to know just how to torture him. Even Koran Mori had nothing against Fuuko when it comes to torturing him or any other people for that matter.

The upside the people in the office seem to have forgotten the boardroom fiasco. As for the stuck up penguins they only need a slight persuasion on his part. After all they seemed to be keen on seeing THE GREAT KIRISAWA FUUKO in all her glory. He doesn't know why this thought doesn't make him happy; he had a sudden urge to smash their faces in.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when a police officer and a fireman came in his office. A shiver of apprehension runs at the back of his spine; fearing the worse he looks up….

Fuuko was having the time of her life; she is currently running across the forest path. Trying to avoid the bullets coming her way; she evaded them by doing somersaults just to evade an incoming barrage of bullets.

Panting as she shoots at Raiha who is currently hiding behind the trunk of an old tree. He has this peculiar gleam in his eyes; suddenly he disappeared from her line of vision. She was looking around trying to find him then a tingling at the back of her spine. Turning around she came face to face with Raiha; shots where heard as the birds flies away from fight.

Fuuko was lying at the forest ground as Raiha looks in on her with a smug smile in his face.

"So how long are you planning on lying there?"

Stifling a groan "That really hurts you know" scowling

"Baby!" he teased

She grins as she reaches out to him; she is having a time of her life having a paint ball war with Raiha. She had persuaded him into coming with her for a well earned vacation and a quick getaway from the vengeful wrath of the one and only "ICE PRINCE".

"So tell me Princess, what mischief are you up to for the hapless Prince?"

With those words she had to cling to Raiha for support a bout of giggles came over her. Raiha smiles in amusement…

"So what did you do?" with raised eyebrows as he watches her try to stifle a laugh. Composing herself she enlightens him of her plan commencing at the moment.

Meanwhile at Mikagami's Office

Mikagami is not a drinking man, but for the first time in his life he wanted to resort to drinking till he forgets what had transpired just mere moments ago.

He was reflecting on how he can get he hands on Magilla's cousin when he was rudely interrupted by a police man and a fireman came in to his office.

He was about to tell them to leave when…

"Mr. Mikagami?" the policeman asked him in a serious tone of voice

"Yes" he answered in a bored tone

The policeman approaches him then reaches out his hand.

"Hi I'm officer Kowabara"

Looking at the policeman with distrust in his eyes he reaches out to shake his hand. Which turned out to be HIS BIGGEST MISTAKE; the said policeman grabs his arm then proceeded to handcuff him at his chair.

Then music came blaring from a stereo; which in turn caught the attention of the people outside his office. Of all the days he had to forget to close the blinds it has to be this day.

To his **HORROR**, the guy wearing the fireman suit began stripping his clothes one by one. While his hips adulate to the sound of the music the policeman also began taking all his clothes as well while grinding his hips along with the music.

The said policeman turns his chair the proceeded in grinding in front of him.

Tokiya is speechless, he just stares at them in the amazement to the dismay of the onlookers especially the women.

After he recovers from the initial shock; he tried to speak over the blaring music but the men seems to be in a world on their own. He was attempting to get to the phone the security.

When his assistant Kaoru came to his office, with his eyes wide he made his way towards his Boss.

Tokiya saw his assistant; if he wasn't handcuffed to his chair he could have gave the man a hug.

Kaoru reached Mikagami then whispered to his ear;

"What do you want to do Boss?"

Fighting the urge to yell, he whispered…

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE" he said in a very serious tone

With those chilling words Kaoru sprung to action; he immediately closes the blinds and then he pulled the plug. This seemed to gather the attention of the two men who are buck naked now.

Kaoru took the key from the policeman and proceeded to un-cuffed Tokiya.

With his hands free; he had the sudden urge to take the chair and smash it on the strippers head. But logic took the better on him he questioned the men…

"Who sent you?" he asked in his most chilling voice

"We are sent by you're boyfriend sir" they answered solemnly as they gather their clothes from the floor.

With those words the guy who is dress now in the same fireman outfit gave him a basket. The said basket is literally filled with all sorts of condom brand known to men. Along with it was an assortment of sexual enhancers with a card attach to it.

He flips open the card just to see a pill attach to the upper part of the card with the words VIAGRA embossed on the pill.

Mr. Freeze,

Just thought you want to heat things up, See you tonight!

Love and Kisses

You're Boyfriend

Joker

P.S.

Strike 2!

Kaoru was reading over Mikagami's shoulder, upon seeing the pill and what is written on the note he had fallen on the floor in a slump. It seems the shock had gotten the best of him.

The two men jump towards the fainted assistant, they help him up as they take the hapless assistant to the nearest TRAUMA CENTER.

In there haste they have completely forgotten about Mikagami, which suit Tokiya really well. He had made a mental note to give Kaoru a well earned vacation with additional cash bonus from all the shock he had put him through. And the tab is going under the name of the Donkey Kong's fiancé.

A dark shadow looms as the surroundings turned colder. A smile grazing his face by the 3rd strike; the purpled haired baboon will regret the day she turned him into a homophobic. Shuddering as he recalls the scene he runs out of the office in search of much needed alcohol.

Little did Mikagami know that one that the purple headed baboon was laughing at his expression. She had secretly installed a small camera just to get his reaction. Priceless that is the most perfect word she can describe his reaction.

Sitting back on the lounge chair as she hums the song that was playing before while whispering.

"STRIKE 2 Happy feet"

^END^

NO! Strippers were harmed in making this fanfic just a hapless Kaoru under going therapy with a shrink named HIZOKA. Bless Kaoru's soul

So what do you guys think? Should I continue torturing Mikagami? Please review I love to hear from you... Love lots

Xiatien (EVIL AUTHOR)


End file.
